Girls Band Party! In-Depth Guide
I'll include more in-depth information in this section. You'll find information in each category. Beginner's guide here (You can check out translated content and other info here) Some Helpful Guides * Star farming guide here * Check here to get some useful details * Guide for rerolling here (for both Android and iOS) * Click here for another detailed guide made by Discord users. User Interface Gift Box: Retrieve your daily bonuses, items and event rewards from here. Area Items: ''' Clicking here will allow you to view the area items you have and allow you to swap items. Lives Lives are pretty straightforward. You choose a song, a difficulty and your band. You can adjust the speed settings (with lowest at 1.0 and highest at 11.0 with intervals of 0.1) before entering a song. (Unless you have turned off the function to see it every time) There are different types of notes: * '''Single blue note: Tap * Two blue notes with a line in between: Tap both simultaneously * Green notes: Tap and hold, then release * Green notes that curve: Tap and slide according to the note * Pink notes with and arrow: Flick the note upwards or any direction you want (Personally I think sideways is the best) * Yellow/Golden note: Tapping on it (or holding if it's a long note) will activate your member's skill. There is a total of 6 Skill notes in each Live. In Free Lives (Single player mode), the order for the skills activated by the first 5 Skill notes are completely random, which is chosen among the 5 members. When the skill has activated, it will not occur again unless it is a leader card skill; in other words, the final and 6th activation will always activate the leader's skill. In conclusion, stronger card skills are recommended to put as leader so that it can be activated twice instead of once. Meanwhile in Multi Lives, the skills were activated without any orders, but they will surely activate for at least once. Getting a higher score rank gets you more rewards. Score rank are divided into C, B, A, S and SS., with C being the lowest and SS being the highest. Playing Multi-Live will get you even more rewards (Only if Fever Mode was activated). What is a Multi Live? The special part of Bandori is the function to play a song together with 4 other players (5 players total). To join a Multi Live, click on the pink "Multi Live" button in the "Live" menu. You can either join matchmaking or create your own room. There are 4 types of matchmaking: Public (No certain amount of band power required), Regular (70000 BP), Veteran (120000 BP) and Master (180000 BP). Once in a lobby, you will need to wait for players to join. When the room is full, the game starts and everybody votes for a song. (Or if you're the leader/first player, you can always press the "Start" button to start the song selection despite not having a full room.) NOTE: The song selection is random. For example, if 2 people vote for song A, and 3 people vote for song B, there is still a chance of playing song A. The song selection is not by number of votes but by random selection. There is also an option called "おまかせ" (omakase) or "Random" (EN server) which will let others determine the song. If all players choose おまかせ, the game will randomly select a song. Hail RNGesus After a song is selected, players will choose their own difficulty. Eg, Player A can play on Easy, while Player B plays on Expert. The difficulty is selected by the player. Of course, higher difficulties will contain more notes and get you more points. Making it easier to get a S rank score. The difference in difficulty is compensated by higher scores for each note. HOWEVER, playing on a higher difficulty will get you a higher score only if you are able to achieve a higher combo. This means that even if you choose easy, you aren't doomed to get a low score. The score obtained is determined by your band power. The scores obtained through each successful note is affected by several factors: Skill activation, type of skill activated, accuracy, and combo. The skill type that provides the highest score boost is Accuracy Dependent Score Up from a 4 star card, which gives a boost of 115% score up ONLY when a PERFECT is tapped during the skill activation. GREAT only gives half an amount of points as a PERFECT, so accuracy could also affect a lot. The amount of score through each tap can also increase slightly through combo, which increases at 50, 100, 200 and every 100 consecutive successful taps. The score of the Live is the total of all five players. You also have the option to create a Normal or a Special Room. Special Rooms have increased chances of a certain material on a certain day. Here are the materials that have increased chances and the day they have increased chances on: Sundays and Mondays - EXP Tickets Tuesdays - Powerful (Red) crystals/shards Wednesdays - Cool (Blue) crystals/shards Thursdays - Pure (Green) crystals/shards Fridays - Happy (Orange) crystals/shards Saturdays - Coins Stamina There is no stamina in this game. You can play as many Lives as you want, even without any Live Boosts. Live Boosts are the fire icons on the top right of your screen, above your Stars and Coins. They increase by 10 with every level up (this is due to the fact that leveling up "restores" your live boosts, so you get 10). Players with the ranks 1-50 will only restore 3 Live Boosts while 51 and above will restore 10 due to the fact that it is harder to rank up. The Live Boosts will give you a 5x multiplier to your rewards and exp. You will recharge 1 live boost every 30 minutes and you can have a maximum of 10 live boosts naturally (though you can have more if you have some Live Boosts available when you level up or when you refill them with Stars or Boost Drinks). This means it will take 5 hours to fully recharge your boosts. You can choose how many Live Boosts you want to use in your Lives (you can change this option anytime). If you use 1 boost = 5x rewards and event points; 2 boosts = 6x rewards and 10x event points; and 3 boosts means 7x rewards and 15x event points. When you run out or don't have enough boosts, you will get a pop-up that will show you if you want to change the amount of boosts you want to use (the top option), if you want to buy boosts from the Star shop (the option below the first), if you want to quit (blue button) and if you want to play without boosts or play with less boost/s (pink). You can also turn off this setting in the Settings menu where you won't receive a notification if you're out of flames. Simply put: You can play as many Lives as you want. The number of Live Boosts you have are indicated by the fire icon at the top right. You gain a Live Boost every 30 minutes and can have a maximum number of 10 normally. Live boosts earned by ranking up are added as extras, and it will be shown as +(number of extra boosts). There is also no max amount of Live Boosts you can have at the same time. Stories Stories are separated into five different types: Main Story, Event Story, Band Story, Memorial Story and Member Story. The Main Story is a 27-chapter story involving Marina trying to get the five bands together for a multi-live event together with the player's help. Event Stories are 7 chapters long and unlocked as you play through the Event and gain certain amount of Event points. Band Stories are unlocked by leveling up your Band Rank. Each band has their own rank, and the max rank is 30. You can level your bands by interacting with them in the areas and playing Lives using their members. Memorial Stories are archives of the event stories. Reading these after the events do not give the completion rewards! Make sure to read the stories DURING the event! Member Stories (also called "Episodes" in EN server) are found when you go into a member's profile. At the bottom of the member profile you will find 2 buttons, those are the stories. You can unlock the stories by using items. You get 25 stars for the first story you complete, and 50 stars for the second story you complete (Note: You have to max level that card to unlock this story). More stars! Yay! You can play all of them with or without voices. As always, you can either skip, use the Auto mode or fast forward with the menu at the top right of the screen. All stories (excluding the Member Stories) award you 50 stars and 1 Tone Crystal per chapter, and the Main Story and Band Stories will also give you new songs from reading certain chapters. Gacha Scouting is pretty much the same as with other games. You go into the gacha section and spend your Stars at a chance to get a 4 star card. There is also a "Once per day" gacha available. This gacha can only be played with 60 PAID Stars and you cannot use free Stars on it. There is also a 3★+ Guaranteed Ticket Gacha. You can get these tickets by exchanging Michelle Stickers in the Michelle Exchange Shop or by special login bonus. Some events might have Limited gachas when related to a special occasion in Japan (e.g. New Years! Omikuji Madness related to Coming of Age Day), so try to save stars for your favorite characters. When there are special Bandori occasions (e.g. Anniversaries, CM Celebration, etc.), the game will probably conduct Dream Festival (DreamFes) gachas, in which chances of getting 4★ are doubled from 3% to 6% or a Guaranteed 4★ gacha. So, scout wisely. (and aim for the gold!) Band In the Band section: Edit Band Here you can form a band with 5 members. You can form a total of 10 bands. The same member cannot be used in a band more than once. This means you can only have one waifu card of each girl in your team. Costume Here you can change your band member's costumes. The costumes used are the trained versions of the card you get (you don't have to train your members to unlock it). You can unlock new costumes by gaining their 2★, 3★ and 4★ cards, or through certain special campaigns. Along with this, you can also see their character profile, and tap on the certain girl to hear her talk. Practice Here you can also practice your characters. Practicing will increase their level. You need tickets to practice, which can be acquired from Lives, daily Login bonuses and Event rewards. It is recommended to use the small training tickets as you get a lot of them while you play. Unless you want to train every card, you won't be short on tickets for some time. EXP amount from tickets Single Ticket: 500 EXP Double Ticket: 2000 EXP Triple Ticket: 5000 EXP Premium Ticket: 10000 EXP (Can be purchased from the Michelle Exchange Shop for 20 Michelle Stickers and gained from Event Ranking prices as well). Skill Practice Here you can increase the Skill level of your cards by using Skill EXP tickets and duplicate cards. The max Skill level is 5, and the higher the Skill, the longer it lasts after activation. You can get Skill EXP tickets from the Exchange Shop in exchange for Michelle Stickers, Badge Shop at the event and Event rewards. Using duplicate cards (especially duplicates of the card you are Skill Practicing) will give more EXP. Here is a quick rundown of what each Skill does: * Score Up: '''This is self-explanatory, the score for each note is increased by a certain amount (20%, 40%, 100% etc), regardless whether you hit Perfect, Great, Good or Bad. (Misses do not give you any points.) * '''Perfect Lock + Score Up: '''Aside from the score boost, there are three types of Perfect Lock - S (Small), M (Medium), and L (Large). Small only turns Great notes into Perfects, meaning you can still hit Goods, Bads and Misses. Medium turns Good and Great notes into Perfects, and Large turns all notes from Great to Bad into Perfects. * '''Life Recovery + Score Up: '''Another self-explanatory Skill, you recover Health a certain amount and the score for each note is increased. The higher the Skill level, the more Health you recover and the longer the Score up will last. * '''Life Dependent Score Up: '''The trickiest skill next to PERFECT Score Up, this Skill is divided in two parts: there are two score boosts, and in most 4* cards it's 90% and 110%. If your health is 900 or above, the 110% score boost will activate, but if it's below, you will only gain the 90% one. The score boost ''WON'T'' disappear or turn into the lower one if you lose Health while it is activated; what only matters is the amount of Health you have before activation. * 'Life Dependent Score Up + Life Recovery: '''If your Health is the same or above the required Health, a score boost activates. If your Health is below the required Health, it will recover your Health instead of giving the score boost. * '''PERFECT Score Up: '''A unique Skill that only Dream Festival cards have, each Perfect note you hit will get a 115% boost; any non-Perfect note will not receive a score boost. * '''High Score Up until hit GREAT or below: '''A Skill which is similar to Life Dependent Score Up without the Health part - you will gain the higher score boost for each note until you hit any notes from Great to Miss, after which your notes will get the lower score boost. * ' Score Up & Health Lock: ''' A newer Skill which raises your Score and doesn't lower your Health if you Bads or Misses. EXP amount from tickets ''Single Ticket:'' 1 EXP (Can be only acquired from Event rewards and Marina's Gacha.) ''Double Ticket:'' 5 EXP (Can be only acquired from Event rewards, S- and SS-ranking Challenge Live songs and Marina's Gacha.) ''Triple Ticket:'' 30 EXP (Can be acquired from Event rewards, Badge Shops, Marina's Gacha, Michelle Sticker Exchange and ranking rewards for Challenge Live and VS Live songs.) ''Premium Ticket:'' 200 EXP (Can only be acquired from ranking rewards and alongside Top 100 titles for Challenge Live and VS Live songs.) ''Character Specific Ticket:'' Gives 180 EXP to the specific character, but if used on another character it gives only 30 EXP. (Can be only acquired from Event rewards, Badge Shops and Marina's Gacha during the events.) Training In training, you can train your members, so their stats increase. Only a card with a rarity of 3* or higher who is at max level can be trained! You will also require shards, gems and Miracle Crystals (the pink tear drop) to train your members! Members List You can view the members you currently have here. You can view your duplicate cards by clicking on the button on the top left. Exchange Trade in your duplicates to get seals. You can use seals to exchange for rare items. Some items are available for a limited time only and have limited amounts. So be sure to check the exchange shop! Both older event cards and stickers have been added to the Exchange Shop (during the first anniversary event). Be sure to exchange them before you're too late! (Note: The first event card is not available for exchange.) Character In this section, you can read the profile of each character available in game. There is also an album button to watch the images of the cards you have for the character. For the dimmed images (which means you don't have the card), it will tell you how to get the card. Gacha, gacha everywhere. Also, you can also read unlocked area conversation of the involved character. Moreover, you can read event stories, 4-panel comics from Motto! GaRuPa Live!, and the loading screen 1-panel comics (both of these can also be accessed through the regular Menu, from the "Comic" button). Additional information about types and stats The 4 attributes represented at the top right of each card are: * '''Powerful - Red (Fire) * Cool - Blue (Moon) * Pure - Green (Star) * Happy - Orange (Smile) They affect the type of colored fragments that you'll need for the character's special Training (idolization / awakening), and your event score. The attributes that affect event score are determined each event, so be sure to check before assembling your team. Every event-designated attribute provides a 20% increase in event score and every event-designated character provides a 10% increase. This is different from the 3 numbers that you see on each character's cards. These are the character's stats (called parameters in-game). These are Performance, Technique and Visual, and determine how much score you get per song. There is no difference between these 3 stats, since the songs in the game don't have "song types" currently. Ref: FAQ Areas There are multiple areas in the game. You can visit each area and find band members and look at their conversations to earn Rank EXP and Band EXP. Leveling up your band will unlock Band Stories. You can also place items in some areas. Some areas have shops which you can buy items from. Area Items You can place items in each area and only one type of item can be active at one time. CiRCLE Here, you can place instruments that will increase the parameter of your band members. You can only place one type of each instrument (microphone, guitar, bass, drums and keyboard) in this area. So depending on your main band, I suggest you upgrade the instruments for that band instead of buying all the instruments. You will also find the CiRCLE Exchange Shop (Music Shop) here. In the Exchange Shop, you can trade your Tone Crystals for cover songs. Next to that is shop where Marina sells you flyers and posters. Similar to the instruments, you can only place one type of flyer and poster at one time. Only the posters and flyers that are active will have their effect active! Cafeteria Here you can see the flyer's outside of CiRCLE. Depending on which flyer you put, you see different girls at the flyer stand. Visit the cafeteria to find conversations between the girls, which by reading you can earn both Rank and Band EXP. You can also access the shop here to buy food. Food increases the Parameter of members of a certain attribute. Eg, Macaron Tower gives a 10% boost to all Stats for Happy cards, and so on. You can only place one type of food at one time, and only the food that is active will have its effect active! Edogawa Music Here you can buy the girls' instruments which you can then place in CiRCLE. Each instrument's max level is 6, and in the higher levels you need a certain band rank in order to buy the upgrades for them. Settings Here is a small and quick rundown on what each of the settings in the Options section does. Live Settings Navigation Category:Guides Category:Girls Band Party!